


Amor Omnia Vincit

by orphan_account



Series: ficlet prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, teen iwaoi you know the drill, what is this angsty shit?, with a fantasy twist...but kinda modern at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amor Omnia Vincit comes from the Latin roots, 'love conquers all'The grand king conquers all, standing in the defeats of everything; including his love





	Amor Omnia Vincit

**Author's Note:**

> sorry sorry sorry

  _The whole sky is on fire. It burns, and the ground that he stands upon is covered in black ash, raining from the air. The bodies are littered all along the floor, and he recognizes them, horror trickles down his body. He attempts to move but his feet are planted. His arms feel heavy, and he sways leaning on his good leg. He hears screams but doesn’t flinch. What could he do? He lost his will to fight ages ago. Iwaizumi was lost, the world was lost, it was crumbling, falling apart. He was the last hope and he had failed. He failed his friends, his family, his love._

_His love was gone, it had disappeared the moment the smoke rose. The ash picked up and flew in his eyes, he coughed and swatted it away. His feet were feeling lighter as he moved one foot after the other. They guided him to a sight he regrets seeing, his chocolatey rich hair that Iwaizumi loved to run this hands through was covered in dirt. He remembered when they were little he always hated his eyes, he claimed they were too boring, but he thought they spoke beauty, but now they were empty. He looked ugly, it told him on the inside. But he looked dead. He looked up from the body that laid beside him._

_“Iwa-chan, what a delight.” he said without looking up._

_“Oikawa stop this madness, I’m begging you.” he felt drowsy._

_“You see that’s the problem, I can’t stop.” he smiles, hatred churned through his bones._

_“And why’s that?” he took a step forward, and the air chilled._

_“I love you too much.”_

______________________________________

 

Since birth, they had been inseparable. Two babies together in the same NICU when they laid eyes on each other. Their mothers had met and bonded at the hospital so it was only fate that their sons would be friends. When he first met Oikawa, he saw him as the bratty, shy boy with pouty lips that made Iwaizumi weak into his ways. As children, summers were full of bug hunting and alien searching, and Oikawa always trailed after him like a lost puppy.

At first, he found it irritating. But as the days grew he got used to it. Iwaizumi was the leader, and Oikawa would pout and tug on him for help. When they were five, the summer had gotten hotter and humid, their family was having a barbecue and the two were playing together as usual.

“Iwa-chan look!” he pulled on his arm and he looked up from his plate of food. On the tree was a cat, with orange fur, hovered in the tall branches surrounded the animal.  It’s bushy tail stuck up, as it frowns from down below.

“It’ll find its way down.” Iwaizumi says, dismissing him, and continues to tear on his chicken leg. But Oikawa couldn’t help but pity the poor animal, unable to come down.

“No, we have to save it. It’s stuck!” Oikawa insisted, tugging on Iwaizumi’s tenaciously.

He sets his meal down irritated, “all right, calm down.”

The tree is taller than the rest, with it’s straight, rather uncrooked branches. Leafy greens hung in tendrils, swaying to the ground. The muggy air dampened the loose tank top that Iwaizumi wore, soaking through his skin. The first step he takes, is unsteady, as his fingernails grip to find a landing. Oikawa’s blabbering doesn’t help either, as he pulls himself up. Iwaizumi grinds his teeth, dirt digging into his cuticle.

“Be careful Iwa-chan!” Oikawa calls out, waving his hand out.

“I wouldn’t be up in this tree in the first place if….” he mumbles under his breath, but Oikawa cocks his head confused on his trailed off sentence.

Luckily, the furry animal has only stuck on the mid-level only a good feet away from the ground, but it feels like miles to Iwaizumi, as he gulps at the sudden height. Wrapping his legs around the branch, he hauls closer to the cat, holding his hand out.

Gently, he whispers, “come along.” and the kitten meows, licking its paw.

“Stupid cat.” he mutters, and he hears a crack above beside them.

He whips his head around. The nearby branch was starting to crack, right where Oikawa’s small figure stood. He wouldn’t make it in time, and Iwaizumi panicked. Grabbing the cat just by the waist, as it scratches his hand, blood dribbling down his wrist. So in a split second, he jumps out of the tree, knees rolled head tucked in. Animal by his side, as he lands just as the branch splits. It wasn’t large, or wide, but almost the size of both children. Hovering quickly over Oikawa, shielding their bodies as the branch collapses.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts out, hugging tightly on Iwaizumi.

Parents rush over, hurrying to inspect the damage. But Iwaizumi didn’t feel any remote sense of pain, the light shined a bit too much in eyes. As brown caramel filled his eyes as wet tears fell from them. Sequins of bursting sunlights entered his vision, and ugly tears from Oikawa filled his eardrums. Immediately, his hands go to engulf his fragile body into a crushing hug. Despite being almost sandwiched by a fallen branch, his instincts go right to the crying boy next to him.

“Don’t die, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried out, and soothingly Iwaizumi pats his back into slow rubs.

“Don’t be an idiot, it’s just a scratch.” he flicks his head, as Oikawa pouts about it.

“But I’m supposed to protect you!”

“Not if you act like a princess.” he rolls his eyes, glancing the dim features on his hair, cowlick flicking over his spotted eyes.

What a beautiful mess.

 

______________________________________

 

(it was already planned out, how Iwaizumi would be the knight, storming in to save the distressed damsel, no matter how many times Oikawa frowned on it, it was true. Oikawa the spiraling dark wildfire, blazing it’s way through the war. Pride crashing like waves, hitting the world. Conquering, the princess would one day turn into a great king.)

(the cursed king would be left alone, and yet his knight would be there to protect him.)

“Hajime, you’ll save me no matter what? Even if I tell you even the worst of things?” Oikawa asks, years later.

Iwaizumi stares up at him, with disinterest, with the same answer, he replies, “I’ll be there to protect you no matter, even you turn into an ugly monster.”

 

______________________________________

 

_He couldn’t do it, the only thing that could save him, and even Iwaizumi wasn’t able to do it. He failed, his family, friends, and Oikawa the most. The world is on fire, and there is no room in his heart for pity. Mercy and forgiveness stored away, locked from being seen. A beautiful king stands on top of his people, looking down. Once gorgeous ringlets, now unkempt and tangled with twigs, and dry blood. A toothy smile, pressing with steel. Iwaizumi kneels, sword at his feet._

_“Submit to me Hajime,” he whispers, leaving tingles down his neck._

_“Submit and you’ll be mine.”_

_(you’ll be the prisoner and I’ll be yours forever.)_

_And Iwaizumi submits, letting cold fingertips trail up his cheek. A wounded warrior, the end of the fire._

_The king wins, and love conquers all._

_(or that’s what Iwaizumi believed when he met Oikawa Tooru.)_

_The king who once had everything, now left with nothing._

  
  
  
  



End file.
